Paint Job
'''Paint Jobs' are unlockables in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. These are re-skins for Mechs that can be equipped in both Blast Ball and the Campaign. They are unlocked with every fifth high score medal achieved in the Campaign's missions (in both Normal and Hard Mode), and by completing certain feats in Blast Ball. Upon returning to the Game Lobby Screen, if a Paint Job was unlocked, General Alex Miles will contact the Federation Force and tell them that a new Paint Job is available in the Customize menu. There are 3 score medals for each mission, and can be obtained by scoring enough points, meeting target times and completing bonus objectives, and if playing solo, by not using the Lone Wolf MOD. Certain missions may be easier or more difficult to complete with all three medals when playing alone or with friends. There are at least fifteen unlockable Paint Jobs, including Blast Ball-exclusive schemes based on Kraid, Mother Brain and Ridley. More Paint Jobs can be unlocked using amiibo figures, including Samus and Zero Suit Samus. Those two figures also unlock extra AUX ammo for use in the Campaign. Other compatible amiibo, all of which are Mario characters, can be used to unlock Paint Jobs. A list of compatible amiibo that unlock Paint Jobs is below. Compatible amiibo *Samus (Super Smash Bros. series) *Zero Suit Samus (Super Smash Bros. series) *Bowser (Super Smash Bros. series and Super Mario series) *Bowser Jr. (Super Smash Bros. series) *Dr. Mario (Super Smash Bros. series) *Mario - Gold Edition (Super Mario series) *Mario - Silver Edition (Super Mario series) *Luigi (Super Smash Bros. series and Super Mario series) *Mario (Super Smash Bros. series and Super Mario series) *Peach (Super Smash Bros. series and Super Mario series) *Rosalina (Super Smash Bros. series) *30th Anniversary Mario - Classic Color (30th Anniversary series) *30th Anniversary Mario - Modern Color (30th Anniversary series) *Hammer Slam Bowser (Skylanders SuperChargers series) *Metroid (Metroid series) Paint Jobs Campaign *Bounty Hunter :"An homage to a true hero of the Federation! This new look causes missiles to be acquired in packs of 10." *Bird of Prey :"A majestic paint job with a fearsome raptor theme." *Bomber :"Enemies will think twice about engaging when they see a Mech with this paint job coming!" *Burner :"Heat up the battlefield with this fire-themed paint job." *Federation Elite :"This paint job is only issued to pilots who have distinguished themselves in service to the Galactic Federation." *Fighter Jet :"A sleek paint job that will strike fear into the hearts of your enemies." *Flower Child :"The perfect paint job for a pilot who wants a softer, friendlier walking battle Mech." *Flying Life-Form :"Increase your odds of survival with this specially themed paint job. Repair Capsules will now come in packs of 5!" *Great White :"A paint job that transforms your Mech into one of the most dangerous predators ever!" *Green Racer :"A sharp green paint job for the speed demons out there!" *Hazard :"Safety first! A high-visibility paint job for Mechs unconcerned with sneaking around." *Heater :"Are you on fire?! No, wait, that's just this red-hot paint job." *Igneous :"A paint job inspired by the caverns of cooled magma on Bion." *Industrial :"The mechanical architecture of the Talvanian gas mines inspired this paint job." *King Cobra :"A stylish look that will give your Mech a hypnotic appearance." *Little Piggy :"...and this little piggy went pew pew pew all the way home!" *Peppermint :"Is it red with white stripes, or white with red stripes? Your enemies may never find an answer." *Polka Dot :"Distract and confuse enemies with this unconventional paint job." *Sabertooth :"This prehistoric paint job will have your enemies shaking with fear!" *Silver Racer :"This silver paint job makes any pilot want to push their Mech to new speeds." *Sinew :"An intricate, muscular paint job that reveals the raw strength of the Mech." *Special Ops :"This jet-black paint job is favored among the Federation's best Mech pilots." *Stitches :"Let your enemies know that they aren't the first or the last to try to take you down." *Tall Grass :"A perfect paint job for the pilot planning a safari vacation!" *Tiger Stripe :"A ferocious look that will stop the hearts of your enemies!" *Unpainted :"The default Mech with no paint job applied." *Whiteout :"A chilling look for the snowy plains of Excelcion." *X-ray :"Show them what you're made of with this skeletal paint job." *Zero Suit :"Inspired by Samus's armorless alternative. This paint job will acquire Slow Beam AUX ammo in packs of 5." Blast Ball Blast Ball Paint Jobs are unlocked by completing numerous feats in the mode, such as the first win in Blast ball, scoring within 5 seconds, running over 10km, pushing the ball over 10km and scoring 3 goals in one game. No specific Paint Jobs are tied to these feats, and are unlocked in a random order. *None :"The default Mech with no paint job applied. You can paint the head with a selection of different colors." *Star *Clover *Fire *Lightning *Shark *Camouflage *Clover *Clubs *Diamonds *Flower *Hearts *Polka Dot *Spades *Kraid *Mother Brain *Ridley *Mario - Scan either Mario (Smash), Mario (Mario Series), Mario - Gold Edition. Mario - Silver Edition, either 30th Anniversary Edition, or Dr. Mario *Luigi - Scan Luigi (Smash) or Luigi (Mario Series) *Bowser - Scan either Bowser (Smash), Bowser (Mario Series), or Hammer Slam Bowser. *Peach - Scan Peach (Smash) or Peach (Mario Series) *Rosalina - Scan Rosalina *Bowser Jr. - Scan Bowser Jr. *Samus - Scan Samus *Zero Suit Samus - Scan Zero Suit Samus *Floating Parasite - Scan Metroid (Metroid: Samus Returns) *Skull - Scan any incompatible amiibo. :"A Mech paint job acquired by an amiibo." Unlocking feats *Run 10 km *Scored 3 Goals in a game *Score a goal in 5 seconds :"Scoring a goal within five seconds really shows your mastery of Mech Controls. You've earned a new paint job! Check it out in Customize." *Complete one Challenge. :"You've cleared Challenge for the first time! Show your love with a new paint job! You can check it out in Customize." *Push the ball over 10km. :"This ball won't roll itself, so you pushed it 10 km! You've earned a new paint job! You can check it out in Customize." :*Five Blocks in a Single Game :*10 Blast Ball wins :*Three Assists in one game. :"Three assists in one game makes you a real team player! Here's a new paint job for you! You can check it out in Customize." :* Perform 50 Assists. :"You've seriously supported your team with 50 assists. Here's a new paint job as your reward! You can check it out in Customize." :*Win 100 games :"Achieving 100 wins clearly qualifies you for a flashy new paint job! You can check it out in Customize." :* Complete 10 Challenges :"A new paint job is your reward for achieving 10 challenge wins! You can check it out in Customize." Gallery Renders Mech Samus amiibo skin.png|Samus Mech Zero Suit Samus amiibo skin.png|Zero Suit Samus Mech Mario amiibo skin.png|Mario Mech Bowser amiibo skin.png|Bowser Campaign File:Unpainted Paint Job.png|Unpainted (default) File:Great White Paint Job.png|Great White File:Sabertooth Paint Job.png|Sabertooth File:Special Ops Paint Job.png|Special Ops File:Little Piggy Paint Job.png|Little Piggy File:Peppermint Paint Job.png|Peppermint File:Polka Dot Paint Job.png|Polka Dot File:Whiteout Paint Job.png|Whiteout File:Bounty Hunter Paint Job.png|Bounty Hunter (Samus) File:Zero Suit Paint Job.png|Zero Suit (Zero Suit Samus) File:MPFF Flying Life-Form Paint Job.jpg|Flying Life-Form (Metroid) File:Bird of Prey Paint Job.png|Bird of Prey File:Green Racer Paint Job.png|Green Racer File:Flower Child.png|Flower Child File:Burner.png|Burner File:King Cobra.png|King Cobra File:Tiger Stripe.png|Tiger Stripe File:Federation Elite.png|Federation Elite File:Stitches.png|Stitches File:Heater.png|Heater File:Hazard.png|Hazard File:Bomber.png|Bomber File:Sinew.png|Sinew File:Industrial Paint Job.png|Industrial File:Silver Racer Paint Job.png|Silver Racer File:Fighter Jet Paint Job.png|Fighter Jet File:Igneous Paint Job.png|Igneous File:Tall Grass Paint Job.png|Tall Grass File:X-ray Paint Job.png|X-ray Blast Ball File:None Paint Job.png|None (default) File:Samus amiibo Blast Ball Paint Job.png|Samus File:Zero Suit amiibo Blast Ball Paint Job.png|Zero Suit File:Kraid Paint Job.png|Kraid File:Mother Brain Paint Job.png|Mother Brain File:Ridley Paint Job.png|Ridley File:Camouflage.png|Camouflage File:Clover.png|Clover File:Clubs.png|Clubs File:Diamonds.png|Diamonds File:Fire Paint Job.png|Fire File:Flower.png|Flower File:Hearts.png|Hearts File:Lightning Paint Job.png|Lightning File:Polka Dot (Blast Ball).png|Polka Dot File:Spades.png|Spades File:Shark Paint Job.jpg|Shark File:Star.png|Star File:Mario Paint Job.png|Mario (amiibo) File:Bowser Paint Job.png|Bowser (amiibo) File:Luigi Paint Job.png|Luigi (amiibo) File:Peach Paint Job.png|Peach (amiibo) File:Bowser Jr. Paint Job.png|Bowser Jr. (amiibo) File:RosalinaPaintJob.jpg|Rosalina (amiibo) File:Skull Paint Job.png|Skull (amiibo) File:MPFF Floating Parasite Paint Job.jpg|Floating Parasite (amiibo) ru:Покраска Category:Extras